The Next Generation
by Waterbird72
Summary: The next generation of Sherlock. Lily Watson meets Evan Moriarty at school and the two find themselves tangled up in an evil plan larger than the two of them could ever imagine. (Just read it) Rated T just to be careful. (DISCONTINUED)


**Hello my lovelies! Wow, it has been a while since I've been on this site. I've been busy writing for my deviantart page. Check it out if you like, my username is waterbird72. This story will be posted there too. Please leave a review as to what you think. This is my first official Sherlock story, so we'll see how it goes.**

 **I don't own BBC Sherlock. Love you!**

* * *

 **Lily**

London is full of ants. Millions of little ants, scurrying around. Getting from one place to another, bumping into each other, mind focused on nothing but the goal. All thinking that they're the most special individual of them all. Sure, I was one of them, but still. Ants. Every single one of them.

The bus rolled to a stop and I joined the horde of people on the pavement, following the flow until I arrived at a fancy iron gate. I pushed it open and knocked on the door, checking my watch. 3 minutes late. The door swung open and Talia stood before me, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey Tally," I said, stepping forward. She moved out of the way to let me inside and followed me in.

"Don't call me that. You're three minutes late, Lily. Three minutes that have been spent arguing with my ridiculous father about clothes. Clothes!" Talia huffed and grabbed my arm, pulling me behind her all the way to the library.

"Watson," I heard from behind the door. I stepped inside and found half of Talia's wardrobe strewn across the floor.

"Hello Uncle Mycroft," I greeted. He sat in a chair near the fireplace, one leg crossed over the other. I carefully made my way over, making sure not to step on any clothes. "I hear you've been arguing about clothes?" I asked.

"Of course she would have called you over for that. Talia Lilith Holmes. I will not allow you to leave this house baring your shoulders and stomach like that," he bickered. I sat down on the floor and watched the fight.

Finally, after 45 minutes of back and forth, Talia agreed on a sweater and black shorts. She changed and we left to catch the bus.

"Are you excited?" she asked, nudging me and smirking. I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

"No. It's school. Why would I be excited?" I answered. She laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Because it's your first day at a real school in, like, forever! When did Uncle John take you out of school again?"

"After 2nd grade. I don't really remember why. Something about it not being safe for me anymore. Anyway, I guess I'm a little glad to be back. It'll be nice to see more faces than just Mom and Dad. Wait a second, Uncle Mycroft made you pancakes?" I asked.

"Yeah, he- oh. You're doing your thing again. Fine, I'll play along. How ever did you do that, Lily Watson?" she asked dramatically. I rolled my eyes, but bit back a grin.

"You still have syrup on the side of your mouth. But they're not store-bought. You have flour dust on your hands, you helped him make them. When I hugged you, I noticed your hair was slightly sticky, but it wasn't syrup. You haven't washed your hair in days, which, by the way, is gross. Especially for the first day of school," I said.

I was about to continue, but Talia picked up her bag and I realized we'd arrived at the school. I ran a hand through my ponytail, suddenly feeling jitters in my stomach. I shook my head, telling myself I had nothing to worry about, and followed Talia into the building.

 **Evan**

My father tried. He really did. But it's hard to be someone like him and a single dad. I still wasn't happy with going through further education. I had already finished secondary school and it wasn't like there was much for me to learn anyway. I had a lot to live up to, and I couldn't waste my time going to _school._

But when my father decides on something, there's only one thing that can make him change his mind. And she's dead. So off to school it was.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I stepped out of the car and walked toward the massive building looming in front of me. The front lawn of the school was full of people making new friends and trying to find old ones. I decided to just head to my first class of the day, which ended up being as boring as I'd expected it to be.

The second class was the same, with the exception of the fact that the teacher didn't really care about us, so it was mostly a free period. As I left second period, I noticed two girls making their way down the hallway. One was about an inch shorter than the other, with crazy curly red hair and almond shaped eyes with solid black irises. _Pancakes for breakfast, homemade, too. Best friends with the other, known whole life._

But it was the other girl who interested me more. She had wavy dirty blonde hair put in a loose ponytail and eyes nearly matching the color of my mother's favorite glass earrings. The sparkling greys had something behind them that I had only seen in two people. My father and myself.

I found a seat in my third class and looked up to see the girl from before coming over to sit next to me. I moved my bag so she could sit and waited for her to speak first.

"You're like me," was all she said. And it was all I needed to confirm my theory.

"Evan Moriarty," I replied, tilting my head in greeting.

"Lily Watson," she told me looking at me. I could tell she was observing me, and I did the same to her.

 _No genius parents, so she vents to her friends, and someone. Hangs out a lot with someone a bit older. Best friends with Merida back there, nearly sisters. Definitely a fangirl. Doctor parents. Watson. Wait, no. It couldn't be. Too coincidental._

She sat back and looked out the window on her right as a way of telling me she was done. I looked back at my textbook and waited for class to start.

* * *

 **So tell me what you guys think! Leave a review as to how it is and tell me if you'd like another chapter!**


End file.
